


Your Warmth Releases Me

by KTarra



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: F/M, Gentle femdom, Rebelcaptainsecretsanta, cassian discovers kink he didn’t know about, handjob, i think, not sure this is any good, omg I can’t believe I actually wrote something that might qualify as smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 01:34:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17194001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KTarra/pseuds/KTarra
Summary: Cassian returns home from a mission frozen to the core. Jyn warms him up and he discovers a couple of kinks he didn’t know he had.





	Your Warmth Releases Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [literatiruinedme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/literatiruinedme/gifts).



> This is my submission for the rebelcaptainsecretsanta for Literatiruinedme. I’ve never written anything close to smut but I gave it a try here. Not sure this is any good but it is what it is. 
> 
> Hope you all like!!!!

Prompt: Warmth  
****************************************************************************************  
Major Cassian Andor trudged down the frozen passages of the Rebellion’s base on Hoth. It took him all of five seconds after landing on Hoth to determine that he hated it, despite the fact that he was born on a cold planet. His home planet of Fest should have meant he was tolerant of cold. Nothing could be further from the truth. He hated the cold. He gladly took any missions he could off planet just to get out of the cold. This time, however, two things really sucked about the mission. Not only did he end up on another freezing cold planet, but Jyn hadn’t been allowed to go with him as his contact was one of his really skittish ones and always completely freaked out about new people. So he’d gone out without his partner. Kay said she was still on base. He’d try to find her later. At the moment, his quarters and his hot shower was calling him. 

“You should get your leg looked at before you go to sleep,” Kay spoke up from beside him.   
Cassian startled a bit. He’d forgotten that Kay was with him. He thought Kay had stayed with the ship to get it settled. The fact he didn’t notice Kay follow him told him how tired he really was. 

“It’s fine, Kay,” he replied automatically.

“Of course it is. That is why your limp is more pronounced than it usually is, and your body temperature is slightly elevated suggesting that the wound is infected. Should I call Jyn?”

“No! Don’t bother her. I’ll go have it looked at,” Cassian huffed changing directions toward the medbay. He really didn’t need Jyn to fuss over him again. It wasn’t that he didn’t like her fussing and taking care of him. The problem was that he DID! He really liked it and he shouldn’t and he didn’t even know where they stood with each other. It’s not like they were involved with each other. Although he really wished they were, but they were such good friends he didn’t want to jeopardize that. Lately, though Jyn had been behaving a little differently towards him. Definitely more bossy but not in a bad way and not during missions. She was different when it was just them. He thought he was going to embarrass himself a few weeks ago, when she was patching up a wound on his shoulder that he couldn’t reach and she basically said he’d been a bad boy on the mission getting himself injured but he was being a good boy in letting her attend to the wound. He never realized he had a praise kink or liked someone being bossy. If she noticed his discomfort, she didn’t say anything even when he quickly excused himself to the fresher when she was done. He was certainly not an innocent when it came to sex. His job in intelligence certainly saw to that, but usually he was the one in charge and had never allowed himself to think about what he liked or preferred as he seldom indulged in those kinds of relationships outside his missions. It wasn’t advisable to get attached to others in his line of work. His heart didn’t bother to ask his opinion this time. It had firmly detached itself from his brain and turned over the ownership papers to Jyn. He’d been a goner for her when he turned and saw her decimating a group of troopers by herself with just a truncheon. She was the most beautiful and deadly thing he’d ever seen and he was pathetic. He would have gladly died with her on Scarif, but the Force apparently had other plans for them. Such as torturing him with his new found desires where she was concerned. 

His thoughts stopped as he stepped through the door of the medbay and was greeted by the med-droid, “Captain Andor, how can we help you?”

“I need a post-mission check up and the wound on my left leg looked at.”

The droid just beeped and headed back to an exam room. Cassian followed and carefully positioned himself on the bed. He sat patiently and waited as the droid performed his examination. 

“You have reinjured the leg you previously injured on Scarif, Captain. It is also infected. It appears you did not properly treat the blaster wound so you will need at least a few hours in the bacta tank. The tank will also take care of the various superficial cuts and scrapes. I will return momentarily to begin preparing you for immersion in the bacta tank.” 

Cassian sighed and waited for the droid to return. It would be several more hours before he got to sleep but at least he’d get a hot shower. 

Several hours later Cassian stepped into his quarters to find Jyn lying in his bed waiting for him. Any other day he’d thank the Force, his lucky stars, whoever for that sight but at the moment all he wanted was to climb into his bed and sleep for days. Jyn clambored off his bed. 

“Kay told me you were injured I figured I’d wait here for you. Didn’t think you’d mind,” she stated as she began moving him towards his bed and removing his outer clothes. His hair was still wet so he shivered as soon as she took off the coat. He carefully lowered himself to his bed. The med droids had told him he’d be tired, sore and his leg would probably ache for several days. Even in his tired state, though Cassian felt the shift in the room. He also noticed she wasn’t exactly wearing her regular attire either. 

“Umm...I don’t mind that you’re here, but why are you here? I figured you’d be sleeping since it’s late,” he replied as she began gently guiding him to lay down. 

“Silly boy, I’m here to take care of you. You were quite bad getting injured on this last mission. Then again I wasn’t there so I guess I’ll forgive you. Plus you were good by going to the medbay,” she returned laying down next to him. That wasn’t new for them. They’d slept next to each other many times but the whole mood of the room was different this time than those previous times. Her wandering hands were also new. 

“So should I punish my bad boy or reward my good boy?” she asked leaning over to kiss his cheek and trail her lips down to his neck. 

His eyes almost rolled back into head at the sensations running through him, but his confusion stopped that immediately. “Whoa, wait. Did I miss something?” he returned.

“Hmm?” she answered without lifting her head. 

“Jyn, hold on a minute? Did I miss something? I didn’t think we had this kind of relationship? I didn’t think you wanted that?” He said trying to turn his head to look at her. He really wanted to just let her keep going but at the same time he needed to know what was going on and what had changed so dramatically that she was suddenly so openly affectionate with him. When she didn’t stop, he grabbed her hands. “Jyn, seriously. I need to catch up here.”

She sighed and raised her gaze to his.

“Are you saying you’re not interested?”

“Not in the least, but what changed?”

“Nothing, just decided it was time to move forward is all. Was tired of waiting on you to make a move,” she replied removing one hand from his to trail it along his arm up to his neck. 

“You could have just said something.”

“This is me saying something. You good?” 

“I’m definitely good,” he replied as her other hand made its way south. “So, so good,” he mumbled as his head fell back and he finally allowed his eyes to roll back as well. 

“You’re definitely getting rewarded tonight,” Jyn replied huskily returning to his neck. “Mmm...you like that, sweet boy?”

“Ye..s...yes,” he managed to stumble out as her hand moved over and around him. She was wasting no time in working him up. He shivered a little.

“Are you cold, sweet boy?”

“Ye..s...yes. It’s so cold. Last mission was cold too. No one to warm me up.”

“Well, I’ll just have to take care of that too. Can’t have my good boy getting cold and sick now can I?” She replied placing kisses on his neck and face and stroking his hair while her other hand continued working him further down. 

He opened his glazed over eyes at her to reply. 

“No, you can’t let your good boy get sick. How are you going to warm me up?”

“Ohh...don’t you worry. I’ve got all kinds of plans for you. Are you going to be good, and do as I say?” she asked as she continued to stroke him. She was already working him towards a peak. Quickly. It had been a long few weeks and it wasn’t going to take long at all. She wrapped her hand around him and continued with long firm strokes.

“Jyn,” he choked out, “I’m gonna….” he stopped, trying to hold off. He didn’t want it to end so quickly. 

Jyn just picked up her pace and worked him harder until she whispered in his ear, “Come, Sweet Boy,” and he did, his hips thrusting hurriedly into her hand and grunting as he spilled over her hand and onto his stomach. He was more than a little dazed and now very tired. He felt her get up from the bed and knew she’d returned when he felt a warm cloth on his stomach. He knew he should return the favor but he’d so needed that and he felt completely boneless in a way he’d never felt before. He seriously doubted if he could walk at that moment if he tried. He reached for her when he felt her lay back down. 

“Sleep, sweet boy.”

“Don….t want to...le..ave...you… hang...ing…” he mumbled sleepily. 

She chuckled softly and kissed his forehead, “You can take care of me in the morning if you want too.”

“O...kay.” he replied as he settled down next to her. 

He still wasn’t sure he was completely caught up with her but damn if he cared. He’d just had an amazing orgasm and was finally warm in a way he hadn’t been in months. He had a feeling his new found kinks weren’t going to be a problem either. He was sure he was going to enjoy being her good boy for as long as she’d let him.


End file.
